Corromper al demonio
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: "—El nuevo jefe del Daily Planet es un demonio Jonathan, cuidado con él" Esa fue la advertencia, pero ni siquiera él esperó ser tan posesivo y lujurioso como para que el mismo demonio tuviese que temerle. (Damian Wayne & Jon Kent AU) [Supersons]
1. El reto

_._

 _._

 _Corromper al Demonio_

 _._

 _._

 _Es un demonio._

 _Un mercenario._

 _Solo otro villano que se cree el chico bueno._

 _Seguro jamás ha amado en toda su vida._

 _Ve a todos por lo bajo, es lo peor._

 _Insufrible._

 _Tenía que ser un rico pedante._

Era imposible no escuchar todas esas voces que parecían unificarse para criticarlo, soy de la idea de que nadie debe ser juzgado así de simple, nosotros como periodistas no emitimos juicios de valor. No sin antes hacer una investigación. Me gustaría decir que mis compañeros no tienen razón, pero culparlos a ciegas tampoco es mi estilo, más cuando hay una cierta verdad en sus palabras hirientes.

— ¿Entonces esto es lo mejor que puede hacer el Super periodista? Me hablaron mucho de ti Kent, qué lástima que hayan puesto el listón tan alto.

Esas fueron sus primeras palabras para mí el día que entré a su oficina y yo que estaba tan orgulloso de mi trabajo, he de confesar que en ese encuentro pensé que en verdad era un demonio. Sus ojos verdes que parecían tener la palabra "sarcasmo" escrita en lo más superficial de su retina, su sonrisa socarrona que podía traducirse como "¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?" y sus brazos cruzados que gritaban "Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo"

Me sentí humillado como nunca en mi vida.

Rehíce el escrito, pasé noches en vela recorriendo Metropolis para conseguir mejor información y fuentes más fiables. Mi siguiente cita con él me tenía tenso, nunca había estado tan nervioso en mis 26 años de vida. Me miro en el reflejo de la computadora de escritorio, tengo el cabello negro bien alineado con cera, mis ojos azules se esconden un poco tímidos detrás de los lentes de pasta grises, reviso que mi playera esté en lo que se pueda considerar decente y doy una última vista a mis jeans para cerciorarme de que no sean los rotos.

— No deberías esforzarte tanto Jon, a ese tipo nada le gusta. Está insatisfecho con la vida.

Keith tiene el ceño fruncido, ha terminado su reunión y se puede leer a leguas que no fue lo más agradable. Sonrío lo más franco que puedo, pero es una sonrisa nerviosa. Me sudan las manos cuando tomo las hojas recién impresas de mi nuevo reportaje. Inhalo hondo.

— Pese a todo es nuestro nuevo jefe y debemos hacer lo posible por estar a su altura.

— Deja de ser condescendiente hombre, él es quien debería de ponerse a la nuestra. Si sigues pensando de esa manera serás el más explotado. Tómalo con calma.

Me levanto de mi asiento y piso firme el suelo intentando que éste me inspire confianza en mí mismo, porque ante la mirada inquisidora de nuestro nuevo jefe cualquier cosa podía temblar de pura presión. Llego a la puerta de su oficina, el corazón me late a prisa y empiezo a pensar que esto es algo más que estrés laboral, tal vez es inseguridad o ansiedad. Después de todo, desde el primer día en que él llego aquí yo sentí un flechazo del estilo "Este hombre es mi tipo totalmente" lástima que apenas abrió la boca me di cuenta de que su forma egocéntrica y retadora de ser distaba mucho de mi hombre ideal. Giro el pomo de la puerta y me introduzco en la oficina.

— Buenas tardes señor Wayne, le traigo mi reportaje a revisión.

Él está ahí, sentado detrás de su escritorio en esa silla de piel. Su piel morena que se ve irresistiblemente tostada gracias a su traje negro y la luz que entra desde el exterior. Sus ojos verdes que miran por el enorme ventanal tienen el reflejo del atardecer, cuando se desvían hacia mí siento que la sangre me hierve y sube por mi columna vertebral. Miro al suelo, estoy seguro de que un rubor se ha paseado por mi cara, avanzo rápido y pongo las hojas en su escritorio.

— Llámame Damian — Su voz es maravillosa, arrastra las últimas sílabas de su nombre y a mis oídos suena tan sensual que me derrite, escucho el movimiento de la silla y sé que camina hacia mí — Leí tu reportaje esta mañana cuando lo enviaste a mi correo.

Alzo la vista, estoy sorprendido. Es un reportaje de muchas páginas y él lo ha tomado en cuenta.

— ¿Y qué le pareció señor Wayne?

Él frunce el ceño, por el amor a Dios. Es realmente guapo cuando está molesto.

— Tengo que admitirlo Kent, es un trabajo digno del Daily Planet. — Damian pone su mano en mi hombro, la sensación me eriza la piel. Sus palabras son como una granada, explosiva e inesperada — Somos un diario reconocido, no uno de poca monta. Necesitamos lo mejor de lo mejor y parece que contigo lo tenemos. No le digas al resto, tengo que ser exigente si quiero aumentar nuestra calidad.

Esto seguro que tengo las orejas rojas, escuchar un alago de él es algo que pocos podrían imaginar.

— Está exagerando, soy hijo de dos periodistas, no soy nada especial solo fui creciendo en el medio, esto es aún insuficiente. Me falta mucho por…

— Detente — siento el dedo índice de mi jefe en mis labios, alzo la mirada sorprendido. Maldita sea mi corazón está como loco, él se separa y camina dándome la espalda hacia el ventanal, se toma la muñeca por la espalda y mis ojos no pueden dejar de seguirlo — Sé lo que es estar a la sombra de grandes figuras y sé lo que es siempre creer que nuestros méritos no son nuestros. Jonathan Samuel Kent, confía más en ti, aprende a reconocer tus aciertos y a recibir halagos. Los míos son un oasis en el desierto. — Gira su rostro, una sonrisa cálida es lo que mis ojos no pueden asimilar. Es una mueca irresistible. Su mirada afilada que parecen desnudarte.

Camino rápido y acorto la distancia entre ambos, lo acorralo entre mi cuerpo y el ventanal. La sangre me hierve, ese flechazo se está volviendo serio, me muerdo el labio inferior. Damian Wayne no solo es físicamente mi tipo… se está convirtiendo en la presa que quiero cazar, en la electricidad que quiero que me recorra todo.

— Damian… ¿Dijiste que te llamara así verdad? — Lo tomo de la barbilla, estoy fuera de mí. Lo fuerzo a mirarme, al final de cuentas soy unos centímetros más alto. Lo miro con tanta intensidad que veo el azul de mis ojos en los suyos — Estaré ansioso por aprender más de ti. Puedes empezar por llamarme Jon a cambio.

Sus ojos muestran sorpresa, da un paso para atrás y después me aleja con un manotazo. El ardor se extiende por el dorso de mi mano, su mirada se vuelve severa y siento el miedo recorrerme la piel. Es una sensación excitante y peligrosa, como meterse directo a las fauces del demonio.

— No te confíes BebéJon, sigo siendo el mayor aquí. Prepárate porque no seré suave contigo.

Me muerdo el labio de solo imaginarlo. De verdad quiero cazar al cazador.

.

.

.

Un DamiJon Au… sin pretenciones, sin ser taaan largo. Un mini fic ~ ;3


	2. Trampa

.

.

 **Trampa: ¿Cuándo es suficiente?**

.

.

.

Eso no es suficiente

Siempre tienes que dar más

Nunca basta, nunca.

Me decepcionas, esfuérzate más.

Sé lo que se dice de mí en los pasillos, pero no me importa. He escuchado muchas cosas en mi vida y estoy seguro de que éstas han sido de lejos las más amables, nada se compara con tener que escuchar a tu madre exigirte más de ti todo el tiempo, a tu padre insistir en que aún faltan cosas por superar, que nunca basta nada de lo que yo haga.

Me duele la cabeza, parece que cada vez este malestar se vuelve parte de mi cotidianidad, pero no deja de ser molesto pues interrumpe mis actividades diarias. Y el ruido fuera de mi oficina no ayuda para nada, son gritos de euforia, como si alguna cosa extraordinaria acabase de ocurrir en el mundo y soy el único en no saberlo. ¿Sería tan raro? Cada día me siento más fuera de mí, más alejado de todos.

Los gritos no cesan así que me levanto y me dispongo a callarlos a todos ¿Qué nadie se da cuenta lo difícil que es dirigir un medio de noticias de talla mundial? Abro de un golpe la puerta que conecta mi oficina con el centro de redacción, el alboroto es grande pero todos se quedan estáticos ante mi entrada ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Me siento el malo de la película, el villano que se cree el chico bueno… todos los ojos me miran con cierta pizca de molestia mezclada con miedo. El silencio sepulcral se ve interrumpido por un grito al otro lado del lugar.

— ¡Jefe! ¡Grandes noticias! — el joven Kent se acerca veloz, sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad desmedida debajo de esos lentes de pasta gruesa — El Daily Planet está nominado como mejor periódico del país y — un rubor le pasa el rostro cuando llega a esa parte, se ha colocado a mi lado y baja un par de segundos la mirada — también uno de los artículos que escribí.

— Seguro que el jefe estará orgulloso de ti ¿No es así? — Jimmy, un veterano del Daily tiene una sonrisa abierta y me mira expectante. Lo barro de arriba hacia abajo cuando pone su mano en mi hombro, él de inmediato entiende y se aparta con una mueca de desagrado.

— Es lo que se espera de un reportero de este medio.

Lo digo estoico, sin la intención de incomodar. Sé por la forma en que Jimmy hace una mueca que mi comentario no solo le decepcionó, sino que le desagrado completamente, alzo la vista y es la mirada que encuentro en todos los demás. No haré un desplante, no es el lugar. Voy a girarme para entrar en la oficina, en la zona segura. Cuando una mano me detiene del saco.

— Supongo que nuestro jefe es muy tímido ¿Qué dice si celebramos la nominación con una cena grupal?

No puedo salir de mi asombro, el chico es un atrevido. Todo el departamento de editores se queda en silencio, sus ojos están fijos en mí y yo me siento un bicho raro. ¿Habla en serio? Enarco una ceja y él me muestra una sonrisa traviesa, seguro se le ha zafado un tornillo desde que lo adulé solo un poco.

— Vamos señor Wayne ¿O me dirá que es algo imposible para usted?

Lo veo, es el brillo del reto. A veces el periodista podía sorprenderme con sus reacciones.

— Nada es imposible para mí, Kent.

La sonrisa que se dibuja en mi cara tiene la firma Wayne, la firma de que nadie huye del reto.

.

.

.

Me recargo en el barandal del balcón. Dentro del restaurant todos se divierten, festejan la simple nominación, algo que yo no podía hacer. Para mí ganar lo es todo. Si así se ponen no imagino como estarán cuando ganemos, porque lo haremos.

Echo un ojo adentro, ahí está una de las piezas claves del Daily Planet: Jonathan Samuel Kent. Hijo de dos periodistas reconocidos, mucho peso sobre sus hombros y aun así con la estúpida sonrisa a flor de piel. Mi celular suena. Hay momentos en que preferirías estar lo suficientemente ebrio para que no duela tanto. Este es uno de esos.

— ¿Qué sucede Richard? — la voz al otro lado del teléfono tiene su particular tono alegre, firme, amable — Estoy en una fiesta del Daily… no no te preocupes. — Tengo que presionarme en medio de mis ojos, cada que escucho su voz una ola de sentimientos me carcomen y nunca estoy preparado para eso — Sí, he estado ocupado Grayson. Prometo que los visitaré pronto, tengo que regresar. Saluda a Barbara por favor.

Creo que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no estoy tan seguro. Tal vez es por el humo del cigarro que llega desde las mesas, tal vez… solo tal vez, es que no lo he superado del todo. Quisiera no sentir esto, quisiera simplemente hundirme en algo que me haga olvidar.

— Luces como si quisieras desaparecer — Jon llega por detrás y aunque me asusta intento disimularlo al máximo — ten, tal vez no satisfaga tu exigente paladar, pero seguro te hace olvidar por un momento todo.

Nunca creí tomarle la palabra, extendí mi mano y le di un sorbo largo y pesado a la bebida que me ofrecía. Ahora estoy seguro de que no debí ser tan confiado y dejarme llevar. Soy impulsivo cuando las emociones me nublan la vista, eso lo sé.

Despierto con un dolor de cabeza que más parece un mareo momentáneo, de inmediato quiero recordar qué he hecho durante la noche, no quiero tener nada de lo que avergonzarme al llegar al trabajo. Esa era mi mayor preocupación antes de sentir un tirón por mi columna vertebral, literalmente fue como una descarga de placer.

Yo seguía somnoliento, quiero creer que de haberme dado cuenta más rápido habría podido evitarlo, pero asumo que mi voluntad no fue tan fuerte como debió de ser. Estoy recostado en un sillón de un departamento que no es mío y lo más importante: La cara de Jonathan está entre mis piernas, su lengua es caliente y suave, dentro de su boca mi pene se derrite.

— ¿Pero qué mierd…? Mmm….

Mierda, mierda, mierda, un gemido se me escapa porque el chico es en verdad habilidoso. Aquél suspiro de placer hace que él levante su mirada y esos ojos azules llenos de lujuria me paralizan un par de segundos. Nunca pensé que mi empleado pudiese poner muecas como esa ¡Espera ese no es el punto!

— Parecías un cachorrito abandonado al terminar la fiesta, solo quería ayudar a sentirte mejor.

Yo sigo sin salir de mi asombro, una sonrisa juguetona se pinta en sus labios los cuales recorre con su lengua, mojándolos para seguir dándome placer. Debí responder, pero hay mucha frustración en mi pecho y mucho alcohol en mis venas ¿Alguien podría culparme? Y sus ojos azules por un breve momento me recordaron a otra persona, aunque fue fugaz que tuve ganas de llorar.

— Jonathan, maldición detente.

Él no responde, tiene la boca ocupada. Y qué bien la ocupa, su lengua se enrosca en mi miembro palpitante, siento el líquido que escurre por el placer. Su saliva se mezcla con mis líquidos y provocan un sonido delicioso, un _"squish-ngh_ " mi mano instintivamente toma sus cabellos y lo jalo hacia mí, más profundo, más rápido.

— Me-me vengo…

Quiero alejarme, pero él entierra sus uñas en mis caderas y se resiste a separarse, yo ya no tengo noción de lo que hago, una electricidad baja por toda mi espalda y me hacen estremecer cuando eyaculo. Siento su cavidad bucal llena de mi esperma que se mezcla con su saliva y poco a poco se deslizan por su garganta.

Mi mano, que segundos antes estaba en su cabello ahora la pongo en mi frente, me siento cansado, exhausto y confundido. Él se levanta y se aparta sus mechones de la cara, mi semen se escurre por la comisura de sus labios y tiene esos ojos llenos de lujuria insaciable. Nuevamente pienso en Richard, esos malditos ojos azules y cabello oscuro. Esto no está bien.

Jonathan me toma de las caderas y me tira hacia él, toma mi mano y la colca en su pantalón. La tela húmeda me dice lo excitado que está.

— Quiero que lo pongas dentro Dami ~

La nebulosa lujuria que tengo en los ojos se arranca de tajo, como balde de agua fría a las 4 am. Me pongo de pie, tengo que empujarlo con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo caer de bruces en el suelo. Recojo mi pantalón y me lo pongo a prisa mientras busco la salida.

— Kent, no vuelvas a hacer esto. Los dos estamos ebrios… solo eso. Nunca más ¿Entiendes?

— Yo esto perfectamente sobrio Damian. — Cuando encuentro la salida y camino él me toma de la manga de la camisa, mi corbata está a medio caer y él tira de ella, la molestia se empieza a convertir en furia — Podríamos…

— ¡Ebrios dije! Nadie necesita saber que el nominado a mejor periodista es en realidad un pervertido secuestrador.

Retiro el brazo con fuerza y lo empujo hacia atrás, su mirada me estremece. Creo que por un momento vi lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, pero todo pasó tan rápido que no pude reparar bien en qué querían decirme esas lagunas cristalinas.

— ¡Espere Señor Wayne! A esta hora ya no habrá trenes ¿Y si pasa la noche…?

— ¡Soy el dueño del Daily Planet Kent! Tomaré un maldito taxi.

Doy el portazo, la última imagen que tengo de esa noche en mi memoria es la él, sentado en el piso de su apartamento con su brazo extendido intentando tomarme y un sonrojo evidente adornándole el rostro. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese súcubo?

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Jon podrá conquistar al demonio? Espero sus reviews :D


	3. Incredulidad

.

 **Incredulidad**

.

.

¿Cómo ves a los ojos a tu jefe, después de que la noche anterior tuviste que limpiar su semen esparcido por el piso y tu playera?

Exacto, no puedes.

Me siento avergonzado, me entierro en mi trabajo esperando que las horas pasen volando. Pero es un día cardiaco. Su entrada, como el de una diva que camina por la alfombra roja, se da antes de las 9 am. Radiante y elegante como solo él, abre de par en par las puertas del departamento y cruza con paso firme y lento el lugar hasta llegar a su oficina.

Quiero apartar la vista, pero no puedo. Su porte es magnético. Sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos y él me ignora, así que hago lo mismo. Pero duele. Tecleo a toda prisa la nota del día, reviso un par de fuentes antes de enviar el documento al departamento de diseño editorial. Hay movimiento entre los colegas, pero intento ignorarlo. Pasan de las 2 de la tarde.

— Damian es muy atractivo — La voz de Ari me sorprende, pero el nombre pronunciado hace que cada vello de mi cuello se erice. — Es una lástima que se desperdicie en ese carácter tan desagradable. Con una personalidad la única persona que se le acercaría estaría interesada en su dinero.

— Supongo que puede verse así para los demás.

Ari, con su mirada oscura me interroga, pero no quiero decirle nada más. El ruido característico de la puerta de la oficina del jefe llega a los oídos de todos. Formal, con su saco y una bufanda verde olivo que cuelga con elegancia avanza entre los cubículos de mis compañeros, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo porque estoy muy nervioso como para alzar la vista. Ari se tensa, aprieta los puños y de pronto se aleja a paso veloz con las mejillas rojas.

— Kent, esta mañana enviaron una modificación importante para los periodistas que participan por el premio. ¿Has revisado tu correo?

Tardo en responder, me toma en curva. Me descoloca. Sus ojos verdes me miran directo sin una pizca de vergüenza, ira o reproche.

— He estado ocupado con el cierre editorial, lo reviso en un momento.

— Deja de tener la cabeza en las nubes y concéntrate en tu trabajo.

Gira los ojos con fastidio y se da la vuelta, atraviesa en un flash el lugar hasta volver a entrar en su oficina. El enojo me sube por la garganta y se queda atorado ahí, siento que la sangre bombea en mi cabeza con tal presión que reventaré. Ese hombre no se inmuta, hace como si nada pasara a su alrededor. No dice nada de la noche anterior, ni siquiera menciona una pregunta o algo que me haga saber que sabe lo que siento. Me levanto de golpe y todo el mundo me mira como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. Doy zancadas hasta su oficina donde sin permiso me adentro.

Él está sentado detrás del enorme ventanal, por un momento me tiemblan las piernas porque se ve muy atractivo. Sé que es estúpido, así que aparto la idea de mi mente mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

— Leíste rápido, yo también estoy estresado por ello. Pero no vamos a perder esto Jon.

Me desorienta, incluso siento como si fuese un neumático recién desinflado. Parpadeo aún sin moverme al otro extremo de la oficina.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Él enarca una ceja como no comprendiendo mi pregunta. Se aclara la garganta con un carraspeo sensual que me eriza la piel.

— De las condiciones del premio, para dar más intensidad y no hacer obvias las nominaciones la junta directiva de jueces acordaron que además del reportaje con el que fueron nominados, los periodistas tendrán que entregar un reportaje especial que sea realizado a partir del anuncio y con 10 días para entrega. El tema es el amor.

No puedo responder, es mucha información para procesar. El reportaje con el que fui nominado me llevó casi un año elaborarlo por completo. 10 días es algo insano, algo que tiene que ser pequeño para no ser mediocre. Me recargo en la puerta, miro el suelo conectando mis ideas.

— Es una locura… ¿Además el tema es amor? ¿Qué se supone que haga con eso? ¿Un crimen pasional?

Damian niega con la cabeza, rompe la distancia entre los dos y me arrincona entre la puerta y su cuerpo. ¿Acaso está intentando regresarme lo del otro día?

— Un crimen pasional es algo básico, cliché. Una basura comparada con lo que tú puedes hacer con buen material. Si no has venido a hablar de esto ¿Qué te trajo tan molesto a mi oficina?

Su mirada me rompe, parece que atraviesa mis ojos y se instala en mi cabeza. Su aroma, un aroma a madera, caoba tal vez, me inunda es como ahogarse en el hueco entre la puerta y su pecho. Miro su cuello ¿Qué se sentirá dormir ahí? Me siento atrapado, él alza una ceja buscando una respuesta, yo no alcanzo a distinguir si el hormigueo que me tensa lo provoca su aliento o su aroma.

— Me gustas.

Tal vez fue apresurado… tal vez estúpido. Bah, fueron ambas cosas. Él pestañea, sus ojos verdes se me desaparecen mili segundos que son robados por sus pestañas largas y oscuras. Y ríe.

— ¿Tienes 10 años Jon? Anda, mejor pongámonos manos a la obra con esto.

— ¿Pongámonos? — Sonríe. Qué estúpido soy por derretirme por eso. Regresa a su asiento — Espera ¿No vas a decir nada de esto? ¿No vas a decirme que estoy loco o algo por el estilo?

— Es algo que sabes de sobra, no tengo la mente tan estrecha para ponerme alterado. Pero que sepas que lo de anoche estuvo mal y no debe repetirse.

Damian mira los papeles que tiene sobre la mesa, los junta y pasa los dedos uno por uno buscando algo.

— ¿Lo de llevarte a mi casa cuando estás borracho o lo del oral?

Mi jefe azota el bonche de hojas contra el escritorio, yo me siento frente a él y no me inmuto hasta que veo un tierno sonrojo en sus orejas. El corazón se me va a mil.

— ¡Ambas! ¡Ten un poco de vergüenza! No andes admitiendo por ahí que haces este tipo de cosas.

— No creo poder prometer nada Damian. — Sus ojos regresan al papel, pero ante mi comentario sus cejas se alzan para fulminarme con la mirada — Estoy siendo directo. Me gustas. De pronto me siento agobiado cuando te tengo cerca y si ahora pudiera saltaría encima de ti.

Él vuelve a reír, es una risa sonora y sarcástica. Siento como la sangre abandona mi cuerpo, el frío me recorre toda la columna vertebral. Me siento tan estúpido, es como poner en sus colmillos mi corazón, así por voluntad propia. Como un imbécil.

— Kent, nos conocemos hace pocos meses. Trabajamos en lugares separados y soy tu superior. Estás confundiendo emociones — suspira y vuelve sus ojos a las hojas — Por favor, no digas esas cosas tan descuidadamente. Las palabras son potentes armas, un periodista debe saberlo.

— Me estás tratando como un niño, no lo soy. No puedes asegurar que lo que siento es…

Me levanto y golpeo el escritorio, me veo reflejado en el ventanal y me veo intimidante, aunque si lo pienso bien me siento un cachorro ladrando con el rabo entre las patas.

— Puedo hacerlo. Soy tu jefe, si digo que calles. Callas. Tienes 10 días para entregar un reportaje que gire en torno al amor ¿Acaso piensas escribir tu patética historia de amor para ganar? — Encuentra las hojas, las desliza fuera del bonche, yo apenas sigo el camino de sus manos con la mirada, siento que tomó mi corazón y con cada una de sus palabras llenas de ironía lo fue apretando hasta dejarlo asfixiado. Si alguien sabía usar las palabras como armas era él, no yo — Yo te sugiero que inicies con esto.

Extiendo mis manos para tomar las hojas.

— El caso de la Doctora Harlin Quinzel… espera ¿Esto es un caso criminal? — Me sonríes, tengo que echarme hacia atrás y volverme a sentar — Además no es Metrópolis es en esa oscura y sucia ciudad Gotham… — lo miro, pero no hay duda en sus ojos ni siquiera un parpadeo, como si fuese un témpano de hielo — Esto es una locura y lo digo de forma literal. Ella está encerrada en un psiquiátrico, me llevará días conseguir solo el acceso…

— Si no puedes con eso, busca algo de tu nivel Jon. No seré yo quien te diga qué tienes que hacer.

Cruza sus manos, su sonrisa es diabólica y encuentro extraña la sensación de burla que, en vez de provocarme ira, me hace sentir excitado. Como si me retara y no solo a un reportaje, sino a algo más. Me levanto, mis dos palmas se apoyan en el escritorio y me inclino hacia delante, por lo menos lo suficiente para que mi nariz pueda rozar la suya.

— Muy bien señorito Wayne, puede sentirse un niño rico sentado en esa silla a lo alto de Metrópolis, pero en 10 días tendré ese reportaje. Y cuando lo tenga tú tendrás que escuchar todo lo que quiero decirte.

— ¿Sigues con eso? Jonathan Kent, si no logras tu cometido, en 10 días no solo quitarás esas estúpidas fantasías de tu cabeza, sino que además vas a entender porque también me llaman La Cabeza de Demonio.

Sonríe con astucia, con superioridad. Las rodillas me tiemblan, quiero besarlo. Pero sonrío de forma triunfal, si quiere que le muestre de qué estoy hecho, le mostraré más de lo que podrá _comer._

.

.

.


End file.
